Forever and Ever
by Moki Milkyway
Summary: Roxas finds out that nacho cheese, Play-Doh, and his homosexual repulsive cousin Axel are all major threats to his life.
1. Prologue: My repulsive cousin

In an unusually luxurious yet surprisingly average living room, a blond teen was swamped over in his couch, flipping through the channels on his silver flat-screen television. This too, was a bit unusual - flat-screen TVs were something afforded by only a few residents of Twilight Town. After several more monotonous clicks, he sighed and threw the remote control down with a loud clank. Instead, his attention turned to a small black cellphone placed on the coffee table in front of him. The boy suspiciously glanced about his surroundings, hoping no one was watching.

"Heheh...Sorry mom, but my phone bills are gonna have to suffer just this once..." he grinned. He struggled to remember a speed dial shortcut and finally pressed down on a button.

_Beeeeep._

"...Hello?"

"Oh hey!" The blond greeted cheerfully.

The girl on the other end sighed. "... Roxas.. Is that you?"

"You're just amazing, Olette! Been expecting me, I presume?" He grinned mischievously.

"Stop fucking around. My phone has caller ID," the girl said. "And... cut to the chase. Why'd you call me?"

"Well...I was bored," Roxas answered dumbly.

"..."

"Eh?"

"Please don't tell me that's the only reason why you called.."

"Eh?" he repeated.

"I have so many better things to be doing than talking to you, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Olette snapped.

"Oi, I'm sorry. But boredom takes no prisoners," the blond said.

"…Actually…wait.. Maybe I'll make use of this useless attempt of a conversation.. Speaking of prisoners..." Olette paused, as if to create a dramatic effect. She took on an evil smile. "I heeeeard that your cousin's coming to town."

Roxas dropped the piece of chocolate he was unwrapping, a fragment of which smudged on the white carpet below. "What?"

"Axel," she said simply. "Your cousin."

"WHAT?" The blonde screamed into his phone.

At this, his mother poked her head out from the kitchen to check up on the commotion. "Roxas, what is it?" Then, her eyes narrowed down on the shiny black plastic placed at his ears. "DROP THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW! Have you forgotten your promise?" She pointed and screamed.

The teen obliged, too dazed by the news his friend broke to him to rebel. The yapping cellphone dropped to the carpet, getting chocolate smeared on its exterior. When he regained his senses, Roxas slowly spoke: "Moooooom, if my possibly homosexual, repulsive cousin were to visit us again to molest me and put me in the shock of my life that results in my taking depression medication, you'd tell me, riiight?"

Roxas's mother, seeing that her son let go of his phone, happily returned to preparing dinner. "Oh, you mean Axel, dear? Of course I would, hon."

"Th..Then why aren't you telling me right now?" he panicked. "You should have told me before! I have to prepare myself for disasters of this magnitude! Why is it that my friends all know about this, but not ME?"

"Oh, but he _isn't_ visiting us." She said, setting the prepared platter on the tabletop.

"What?" Roxas smiled with relief. "Oh. He…isn't?"

The cheerful woman clapped her hands together. "Of course not, Roxas! He's not just visiting..he's coming to live with us!"

The blond's eyes widened as he let out a "WHAT?"

Roxas's mom gazed up at the clock. "In fact, I think he should be arriving soon…"

The front door banged open just in time, to reveal a tall, redhead who fit barely through the high threshold. He bent his head down to get a better look of the interior, and spotted the blond teen. He slowly mouthed the word, "A-ha!" and grinned evilly, raising his hand in greeting.

"A...Axel..." Roxas's face turned as pale as a sheet.

"Hey." Axel smiled.


	2. Flashback

Axel smiled deviously as Roxas stood frozen solid, his wide eyes fixed on the redhead. The older reached out and ruffled the blond's hair, dragging his luggage in with his other hand. "Sooooo, how's my little cousin doing?" He grinned.

"Shit..." Roxas muttered. "S..Shut up, I'm practically 15 now.." The blond suddenly looked up and jabbed a finger at the older. "AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU MOLEST ME AGAIN."

Axel blinked as the blond's mother brought a frying pan down on Roxas's head. "Roxas!" She scolded. "That's no way to talk to your older cousin!" Then smiling gracefully, she muttered, "Oh, don't mind his fieriness, Axel. He takes after his father."

The redhead smiled awkwardly. "Yes, I'm sure he does..." he slowly walked into the huge living room, admiring its grandeur. "Ooooh, niiiice... so where's my room?" he asked.

Roxas, watching his mom escort his cousin into his room, climbed up the stairs to his own. "I just hope he doesn't barge in on me in the middle of the night..." he scowled.

The blonde sighed and lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "When was it..." he muttered, closing his eyes. He tried his best to remember, the first time he met Axel, and whatever that followed...

It was a Sunday. The day of his dad's funeral. He vividly remembered seeing the beautiful boy and his bright red hair. Roxas had been crying by himself in a corner, even though he was too young to fully comprehend what death was. And this stranger, this redhead, had just come up to him and gave him a hug.

_And my mom later told me that boy was my cousin,_ Roxas recalled to himself. Axel was his name. And everyday thereafter he played with him, all together with Olette, Pence, Hayner and Sora. Roxas smiled at the memory, remembering all the fun he had with his friends.

"And then what happened?" He scratched his head. Oh right. THAT. When the rest of his friends left, Roxas was always left alone with Axel, and well…

_When it was just the two of us, he would always tell me, "I really like you Roxas. I wish we could be together like this forever." _The blond then made a face, knowing the worst part of his recollections was coming up.

Every day Axel would say all sorts of weird things, which Roxas didn't truly understand … until that day. Roxas continued reminiscing.

_Just as always, Axel smiled and told me, "I love you, Roxy. I wish we could be together forever."_

_And I naively smiled back, "Yep! We'll always be friends! That's forever!"_

_Axel looked a bit uncomfortable. He picked at his fingernails for a bit then started, "Roxas…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well. That's the thing. I...don't love you as a friend."_

_And I remember, being just 5 year old, staring into his deep green eyes for a loooong time in confusion._

_"I... okay. I love you... and.. not just like how a friend loves a friend. But I want to protect you, as someone I like, and... I want to- "_

_Axel gave up and became flustered. He looked at the ground for a while, then leaned in, gently pushing his lips onto mine, and god knows where his hands wandered. I felt him reach up my shirt and-_

"ROOOOXAS!" Axel barged in.

SHIT! Roxas was afraid of this. "AAAHHH!" He sat up, face flustered and whatnot.

The redhead cheerfully jumped over to the blonde's bed and sat dow... wait a minute... BED!

"H..HEY! OFF! BED! NOW!" Roxas shrieked.

Just then, Axel brought his face closer to the blonde's, examining it. "Dude, what were you doing? You're all red," he said.

Roxas felt his heart beat at about 300 per minute. No, please, don't let his cousin hear it! "Will you never shut up?" he said, turning his face away from Axel.

The older smiled and scooted closer to the blonde to the edge of the bed. "Aaah, you were thinking about that again, weren't you?" he burst out into laughter. "Geez, that was when I was 8! I didn't know what I was doing! Cut me some slack, will ya? And you looked so much like a girl I couldn't help myself."

Roxas growled. "THE FACT THAT YOU WERE THAT HORNY WHEN YOU WERE 8 SCARES ME MORE!" He yelled.

"Hmm?" Axel eyed the blond, smiling as deviously as ever. "Then uhhh how about..."

Roxas felt a chill go up his spine, knowing what was coming next. Oh no... please, no.. please please please...

Axel gently bit Roxas's ears, working his way down to his neck. Too late, Roxas thought. Roxas put his head back, allowing room for the redhead to move in. Wait, why was he doing this?

"Aah...wait..." the blond moaned. Axel smiled, ignoring him, and kissed sloppily. "Axel, I said.. stop it.. Hnn.."

Roxas finally broke free, only to have Axel push him down onto the bed. The boy stared into those green eyes, fearing the worst. 'He's gonna do it,' he thought. 'Fuck! I can't do this!' He shut his eyes.

Axel slowly lowered himself, until the two of them were just inches apart. Roxas made the attempt to turn away, but Axel whispered something into his ear.

"Boo."

! The blonde snapped back into reality, and sat upright. "YOU!" He was completely flustered. "Y..YOU! STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME!"

The redhead started laughing. "You were scared, weren't you?"

"W..Was NOT!" He retorted, bright red and soaked in sweat.

"M-hm." Axel laughed and left the room.

Roxas blankly stirred the food on his lunch tray, with messy hair from the lack of sleep last night. "Uuuuugh," he moaned.

Olette frowned as she set down her tray next to him. "Whoa, you alright? Major pain mode," she clicked her tongue.

"It's probably cuz of Axel," Pence grinned.

"AHAHA, NOT FUNNY!" The blonde snapped back. Pence put his hands in front of him so that the palms faced Roxas, and mouthed the word "chill".

"Hey, where's Sora?" Hayner asked. He dug up a spoonful of mush, smiled at it amusedly, and plopped it back down. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Who cares about that annoying bastard..." Still, Roxas eyed the small brunette dig his way through the crowd. He tried his best to ignore the overly-cheerful boy, who was now waving enthusiastically.

"OH! HEY! ROXAS!" Sora screamed.

Olette pointed her fork at the brunette in warning. "Give him a break, Sora. Rox is tired."

Sora pouted, and shoved the girl's face out of his way. ("HEY!" she screamed) "Anways, Roxas, I heard the news. Axel really move in with you?"

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTION?" Roxas cried.

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" The brunette ignored Roxas's outburst and looked up with starry eyes. "I wish Riku would move in with me! Yeah! That'd be cool! Why is it that you get to live under the same roof as your lover and I don't"

"Because he's not my lover?" Roxas muttered. "For christsakes, he's my cousin. That's disgusting."

"Jesus just admit it, Roxas. You're so gay for him," Olette rolled her eyes. "The only reason I ever hung out with you guys is so I can see some guy on gu-"

"Roxas!" Olette was cut off by someone who gave a random cry of the blond's name, who, much to her joy, was Axel. 'YEEES! PERFECT TIMING! Score one for the fangirl!' she silently rejoiced.

The blond turned his face away from him. "Oh no... What now, Axel?"

"Hey! Um, me and Demi and Riku are gonna go watch a movie after school. Wanna come with?" he smiled.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Sora gleamed.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Nice to know that." He turned back to the blond. "So? What do you say?"

"First off, it's 'Demyx, Riku and I', not 'me, Demyx and Riku.'" He sighed. "And secon-"

"GREAT! Then it's settled!" The redhead happily beamed, and gave the younger a peck on the cheek. "After school by the flagpole! Be there!" and he was off.

Everyone was silent for a moment, still shocked by what they saw. Olette had a weird half-smile on her face.

"Heh.. Dude, that is so wrong," Pence grinned.


	3. lolilikepenguins

So for the remaining half of the day, Roxas spent his long hours in class pondering whether he should go to the movies with Axel, Demyx, and Riku. As he buried his face into the pile of clay model that Olette had built, (she was his science partner) he let his morals run wild. ("FUCK! ROXAS!" Olette screamed.)

"_The movie theater is the PERFECT place for Axel to do questionable things to you! Do you really want that?" _One side of him argued.

_"But FREE MOVIIIIIIIE!" _The other retorted. He had a good point there.

_"LISTEN TO ME, ROXAS! Nearly dominant darkness? Seats crammed together? He can easily molest you again-"_

_"And FREE POPCOOOOOOOORN!"_

"Roxas."

"_I like popcornnn!"_

"Roxas."

_"with NACHO CHEEEEEEEEESE!"_

"ROXAS! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE PLAY-DOH!"

The blonde then snapped into reality. "HUH?" He frantically answered, muffled under the layers of colorful clay.

"For heaven's sake, Roxas, if you're going to whine about burnt butter-smothered corn and dairy byproducts, get out of our science project and do it, will ya?" Olette frowned while digging through the ruined model to free the blond.

When Roxas finally escaped from the pile of colorful nontoxic horror, he quietly murmured, "oh.. hey.. thanks.." then shaking his head, wondered out loud, "Olette. Why the hell did I just do that?"

Olette growled as she gathered back what was left of their clay volcano. "Cuz sometimes I SWEAR that you're smoking something.." she mumbled.

Roxas stupidly watched the girl scrape the clay and dump it on layer on top of layer, until the fact that he was asked to go to the movies with Axel finally hit him.

"Jesus. Olette." He tugged on her shirt.

"What?" She replied, obviously annoyed.

"Axel asked me to go see a movie with him and Demyx and Riku."

Olette paused her busy hands for a moment, then slowly turned to face Roxas with an unbelievably happy and sparkly face. "Is that sooooooooo?" she grinned.

"Uh, yeah... I know I'll regret coming to you for advice, but I guess I really have no one else to ask. What do you think I should do?" the blond scratched his head as he pushed back the leaning tower of clay with his other hand.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? JUST TAKE THE CHANCE AND GO!" then she thought for a second or two, and added, "And take Sora with you."

Roxas frowned. "Sora? Why?"

Somewhere in the classroom, the brunette's ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"You're really dumb, aren't you?" she sighed and shook her head. "Becaaaaaause Riiiiiiiiikuuu is gooooooooinggggg."

The blond realized the girl's sinister intentions and snapped. "WHA- OL- OLETTE! WHA- YOU..YOU... NO! NO WAY! _I'M_ NOT GOING _OR_ TAKING THAT HYPERACTIVE KID WITH ME!"

Olette shrugged, as the science teacher approached their table to grade the assignment. The teacher glanced down with an unimpressed look.

"Uh, yeah. Volcano. Heh.." Olette grinned apologetically.

He sighed. "I can see that. But since this class is graded on a curve, I guess you guys get an A+." he too, pushed back the teetering clay tower with his red pen. "Not..impressive.. at all." He shook his head in a distressed way.

Roxas stared with his eyes wide, scanning the classroom, thinking, "_how bad WERE these guys for us to have gotten an A+ with THIS crap?"_ It appeared that not one student beside themselves had done the project, and when he stopped to confusedly stare at a certain overly-cheerful brunette, he reluctantly decided to go to the movies with Axel.

"Olette.."

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't bother you one bit that Axel and I are cousins, does it?" he sighed.

"Nope." She smiled happily.

_But it sure bothers me,_ he thought.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Flagpole... was it?_ Roxas wondered nervously as he and Sora stood by the crowded school entrance. He glanced at his watch – exactly 3:00, five minutes after school. He puffed up his cheeks and glanced around, hoping to find a speck of red, blonde, or silver in the crowd. Wait a minute.. oh, that sure sounded normal.

"YESSSS," Sora squealed. "So.. it was Riku and Demyx and Axel, huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I think." Roxas was still searching.

"That's nice." The brunette happily nodded.

When he saw no speck of any abnormally colored hair, the blonde leaned back on the pole and kept quiet. He knew they'd be late. He noticed Sora was staring at him.

"Roxas, I have a personal question to ask you." Sora carefully eyed the blond. "Are you gonna answer it if I ask it?"

Roxas tapped his watch. _Ten minutes, ten minutes late,_ he thought. "Huh? Depending on what the question is."

Sora puffed up his cheeks. "No, that's cheating! You can't say that!" he started chewing on his thumb. "But I'll ask it anyways. Okay. Are you gay?"

Roxas felt his eye twitch. "Uhh, no, Sora. That would be an invalid question, and besides, I'm not.._.gay_." He put much emphasis on the last word.

"Okay, then... umm.. then.. are you… you know. Is Axel like fucking you?" Sora smiled.

"WHAT? NO! WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? STOP THIS PRIVACY VIOLATION TRIVIA!" Roxas blurted out.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? But you guys seem so close together!" The brunette retorted.

Roxas rubbed his temples. "Sora.. we're cousins...and both guys.. that's.. a really weird combination right there.. Besides, just because people are close doesn't necessarily mean they're fucking, am I right?"

Sora sat on the ledge beside the pole and began swinging his legs. "So?" he sounded out between his thumb and lips. "Being cousins still doesn't stop you from doing anything."

Roxas twitched once again. Something was seriously wrong with the people he hung out with. Just then, to his relief (or despair), he spotted the tall teens approaching and immediately jumped out to them. "OH, HEY!" He waved.

He patiently waited for them to approach the appropriate distance for him to be able to see their faces, and when they did, the blonde was surprised to see Pence, Hayner, and Olette tagging along beside them, engaged in a conversation.

He stumbled out in front of them, and awkwardly smiled. "Ah. I see that you guys decided to come too," he then scowled at Olette, whose eyes seemed to tell him to relax.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel smiled, noticing the boy's face getting red. "Um, all ready to go?" (Riku also smiled and waved at Sora; the brunette looked as if he was going to die)

The blonde failed to meet his cousin's eyes. "Y..yeah, let's go.." He felt his face get hot, but dearly wished it wouldn't show. He grabbed Sora's arms, dragging him ahead. "C'mon," he muttered.

The eight teens walked toward the mall, all laughing at small side conversations that had no point or use in particular. This gave Roxas some time to think – this was good – and he drifted off into deep thought.

Olette carefully glanced at Axel. "Hey," she smiled softly and in a rather silly way.

"Yeah?" he answered, politely returning the smile.

"So. You're Roxas's cousin. We all played together when we were young, right?"

"Uh. Yeah." He nodded pleasantly.

"Weeeeell, you must be real good at whatever it is you do," Olette laughed, elbowing the older. "See, he really has this thing for you."

"Huh? Who?" Axel looked rather surprised.

"Why, Roxas, of course!" Olette exclaimed, stupefied.

"Oh, really?" The red head muttered, sounding unimpressed.

"Hm?" Olette tilted her head to gaze into his green eyes. "Why? Doesn't that make you... you know, happy?"

"Why should it?" he frowned. "He's my goddamn cousin."

'_Danger zone,'_ Olette gulped. "Ri..Right.." She had a vague yet sad expression on her face, and turned to hide it. "Sorry.." she muttered.

Axel glanced at her, keeping his head held high. "No big.."

The girl perked up again... and this time, she noticed that she was the only girl amidst all these beautiful and possibly gay guys. _YAY ME!_ She cheered internally. "Yeah. But why?"

The redhead silently watched as Demyx deviously pulled Riku's hair, while Sora wailed for him to stop. And Roxas attempting to peel the brunette off of Demyx's face. And Hayner nearly dislocating Roxas's arm in attempt to help him. And Pence happily skipping along, in attempt to – well, annoy the fuck out of them. Axel felt his head spin a little. "Huh? Oh... um.. I dunno.." He smiled a bit. "I think.. it's because.. well.. I.. I don't know – I mean – It's like, we're cousins, ya know?"

"Oh," the girl nodded sensibly. She bit on her index finger. "But that shouldn't matter, should it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you like him, don't you?"

"Whoever said that?" The red head frowned.

"I dunno... oh hey! We're here," Olette said in a low tone as she opened the glass door, entering the mall. Useless conversations that never actually got anywhere. _This REALLY isn't going anywhere, is it?, _the girl groaned.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"What should we watch?" Demyx stared blankly at the titles.

"SOMETHING AWESOME!" Pence yelled.

"For god's sake, Pence-" Roxas growled, rudely interrupted the next moment.

"I LIKE DANCING PENGUINS," Sora twitched his eyes, pointing at a big poster of a penguin.

"No, Sora, we're not watching Happy Feet," Hayner shoved the brunette's face out of the way. "Something else? Anyone?"

"I like penguins," Riku stupidly raised his hand in a half-assed way. "What's wrong with that?"

The rest of the group sorta stared in the wtf way as the silver haired boy scurried off with the hyperventilating brunette to buy tickets. "8 little children, please," he shamelessly proclaimed.

"WHA WHAT?" Roxas screamed.

Hayner locked his arm around the blonde's neck, whispering in his ear, "We're saving dinero, alright?" He released the small teen, letting him soak in his shock. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, the goodie two shoes. _When will he evvvvver learn? _Hayner shook his head in mock disapproval.

Riku handed a ticket to each person, which each studied very hard, trying to come up with reasons as to WHY they looked convincing as the role of "little children".

"Hey, Pence and Demyx and I will buy the snacks and stuff, you guys go on ahead," Hayner declared, pushing the two toward the long lines. "Save us some seats in the back, will ya? The front rows make me wanna throw up."

"Sure thing," Roxas called out.

The remaining five casually walked upto the movie attendant, who suspiciously looked up, eyeing the tickets twice to make sure that the printed letters spelled out "CHILD".

He still let them in, and the group miraculously found a whole empty row in the very back of the theater. "Just like fate," Sora and Olette grinned.

Roxas plopped down on his seat, not amused at all. He began thinking again. _So it's clear that Axel has these feelings for me- I think. That... bites... Hm. So he obviously likes me. Loves me. _Roxas stuck his tongue out at the word. _That's a funny word to use. Do I like him? Love him? And he's my cousin! And that would make us – NOO. _Roxas snapped out of his internal monologue when a large fat man, in his attempt to carry his 5 pound bag of freshly melted nacho cheese safely across the dark theater, accidently spilled it – or rather POURED it – right on his pants. "HOLY SHIT!" Roxas leaped right up, scraping the gooey dairy product off of his clothing. "AND TO THINK I USED TO LIKE THIS STUFF!" He screamed, and Olette burst into a giggle fit, recalling the mounds of clay from earlier that day. The fat man muttered an apology and ran off like an Olympic medalist. Roxas scowled at him and sat back down. Now he had cheese seeping into his underwear. Awesome.

"You don't look so good there," Axel commented.

"You're telling me," the blonde said.

"Errm, here," the redhead pulled out a crumpled up napkin from his pocket and began wiping off the yellow goo. Roxas just sat there stupidly while Axel was wiping cheese off of his pants. Cheese off of his pants. Pants. _His_ pants. _FUCK!_ He felt his face get hot. Now Axel was basically towering over him with his tallness, just like how guys do in those movies when they try to kiss unsuspecting, naïve girls. Except Axel wasn't going to kiss him. He was WIPING NACHO CHEESE OFF OF HIS LEGS. AND THAT INVOLVED HIM ACTUALLY TOUCHING HIS LEGS. With that thought, the blond winced when Axel unintentionally brushed across his thighs with his hands.

Roxas snatched the napkin. "I.. I can manage on my own," he blushed. He thoughtlessly dabbed (or more like stabbed) at the dark spots on his jeans where the cheese had seeped in, touching the very place where Axel had touched him. _Sick..._ he grimaced.

Next to him, Riku waved and yelled, "Oh, hey! Here! In the way back!"

Pence, Hayner, and Demyx, carrying a load of food, flooded in and walked past Roxas with ease - well, all except Pence. He knocked over his extra-lage soda with a dull motion, which Riku, who was in the process of helping Sora, caught just in time. Roxas, still shocked, hissed: "Dude, what IS it that fat people have against me today?" Pence snatched the soda out of Riku's hand in a rather graceful motion, shrugging carelessly at the blonde.

"OHMYGOD PENGUINS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES," Sora squeaked.


End file.
